The Dawn Of the Valkyries
by Crimson Ace 1998
Summary: A New Squadron Has Been Formed in Atmos. The Red Valkyries. Who Says a Skyknight cant be A Former talon along with his friends.
1. Chapter 1

The Dawning of the Red Valkyries.

Chapter 1

I walked down the halls of the phoenix late at night which was something I have been doing a lot for the last three weeks as have had a lot time thinking about my past and have come to terms with it and myself even though im a sky knight I kill my foes because me and my crew all know wars aren't won by sparing the enemy or giving them a chance to flee as they will return with larger forces. Many squadrons have met us and may find our methods extreme but they understand they get the job done as they can't argue with the results of our tactics.

I and my crew are family and we will always have each other's backs and make so the world might not overtake us. The members are myself, Raven, Jackson my best friend, Devin, Drake, zero my half vampire friend and Arianna but she has been acting weird for the last few days and far out of character of the Cheerful and always level headed sister we all know and love but lately she has been acting easily irritated and darker and refuses to speak to me as I see myself as her brother and her my sister. It all started after a battle she had with Cyclonis a couple days ago and she hasn't been herself since but maybe im worrying too much. Everyone else was acting normal. Raven was always at my side fawning over me like a lost puppy and looking after everyone's injuries and doing crystal work. I know she has an obsessive crush on me but I just think of her as my little sister. Devin is flying the ship and is on par with stork of the storm hawks when it comes to flying skill and possibly a little better as our ship is the sister ship to the legendary condor but upgraded with modern equipment and restored to her full glory along with our shield generator. Zero is in the cargo bay as that is where it's darkest in the ship and comes out to get food or talk when he isn't training or sleeping. Drake is our heavy ballistics specialist and he is a wallop with brown eyes and hair and is usually friendly unless you threaten us or you're a cyclonian. Then there is me. I am Blade strike the second son of lightning strike and twin brother to Aerrow strike the SkyKnight of the New Storm Hawks. I am the SkyKnight of the red Valkyries And slayer of Repton and his armies and I am known as the Crimson knight and all the cyclonians fear me and my Squadron as we have defeated several talon fleets permanently along with several of their most elite and experienced commanders and soldiers and that includes nightcrawlers. And this is our story.

Blade? I turn around to find raven dressed in a nightgown that went past her knees. Oh hey raven. I say in reply. She looks at me concerned and says your nightmares bothering you again? No there not but I am having trouble sleeping lately but I don't know why and you should go back to bed and before you ask yes it's my turn to cook today so I will be making everybody's

Favourite breakfast foods. She smiles and returns to her room. I walk down the hall back to my room and get dressed after taking a shower in civilian clothing and take my sword of the wall mount and leave to train in the cargo hold as I knew zero was already awake and training with his crossbow as he is half vampire but doesn't burn in the daylight. When I walk in he stops shooting and he smiles and says nightmares bothering you again blade? No Zero they aren't its He what's gotten into Arianna that has me concerned as well as how the cyclonians seem to know where we are and I want you to keep an eye on her as I think she has betrayed us. I say

And he replies as we spar with blades and hand to hand. Come on Arianna a traitor to us? Please she is one of us through and through and now the storm hawk are asking us to help them raid Cyclonia for A Powerful Crystal but I will do as you asked. Thank you I say as we finished. I walked out of the cargo bay and onto the bridge to start cooking breakfast as the sun was coming up and everybody would be awake soon. It was right on time everyone woke and had breakfast and Went about our routine and had Devin plot course to rendezvous with the Storm hawks. It was a couple hours later we me with them and they came aboard our ship and all was well until my brother said to my crew so who is your leader and where is he?

Raven then said he is .and points to me and Aerrow gasps and says Blade?.


	2. Chapter 2

The Dawning of the Red Valkyries

Chapter 2. Battle and betrayals.

"Blade?" I look at my brother and stare into his eyes and see he is surprised that I was a SkyKnight and no longer cyclonis`s 4th general. "I can't believe they let a talon like you become a SkyKnight and not to mention a man who kills?" I stepped up to him and my eyes change to red which gives off an aura of anger in the atmosphere and I responded with "still full of yourself I see brother just as father taught you to be". He got really angry at that and swung his fist at me which was caught by drake and he said "Aerrow you really don't want to mess with Blade when he is like this as the last person who threatened us when he was like that lost his head" and Aerrow responded in a accusing tone "YOU BROKE THE SKYKNIGHT CODE!" and I responded "The council has given us permission to not be bound by that one rule Aerrow and besides You can't win wars by sparing the enemy"

With that he stormed off and their navigator briefs us on the plan and what to do but as usual something goes wrong but not what they expected to. As me and my squadron kept the talon fleet busy and Arianna and I were taking down talons and next thing I knew we came across some nightcrawlers which I proceeded to battle until I felt someone leap onto my skimmer and I looked back and I saw Arianna with my sword ignited and I saw her eyes were red and she looked evil and said "Long live Cyclonia…My brother" and before I had a chance to attack her she kicked me of my skimmer after slashing me across the back which damages my glider and I was in free fall until I hit a cliff and held on for dear life. It was before I slipped I saw each of my friends charge her only to be cut down and killed by her and the only survivors besides myself was Raven. As I fell I thought is this how im going to die. When I hit the ground my right arm and leg were badly damaged and my leg was stuck under a bolder. I knew I had to cut it off to survive so I took my knife and severed the bone and I screamed in pain but began to crawl with my good limbs and before stopping I saw the phoenix go down as she crashed I knew we had been defeated and betrayed.

It was after an hour all my strength left me and I fell to unconsciousness from blood loss and pain. But before I did I heard a voice I knew all too well and it was the voice of my uncle and god father and he shouted to the talons to get me to a medic. After that I remember scattered things from going in and out of consciousness. But over how long I didn't know. It was when I woke I screamed in pain only to be held down by talon medics which only made me panic even more until Ravess my god mother and Aunt along with my uncle came in with worried faces and rushed to my side with me still being there 16 year old godson. Ravess held me and cried tears as she was happy I was alive and alright while Dark ace was Furious I nearly lost my life but mostly worried and relieved. It was funny how the talons reacted but they smiled as they saw that there commanders were not always cruel and had soft sides to them.

It was a couple of hours until they had to leave my side and I slept because I needed rest after telling them of my squadron and they were Empathetic and knew I was close to them. As I slept I dreamt of being back with my squadron and the happy times we had over the past year and how much fun we had together and how much of a family we really were acting as siblings by making jokes doing things brothers and sisters do along with how much I loved being the older brother and leader of the team.

It was in the middle of a dream of us on terra Tropica that I awoke to a voice. The voice belonged to master Cyclonis. I looked up as my eyes opened to a sinister smile that I now hated more than anything or anyone besides Arianna at the moment. She smiled and said "how are you blade…better I hope?"

I huffed and said "Why do you even care?" and she replied "You may not believe what I say but... I truly do care for you" and I saw the soft side of her in her eyes and I say" I know you did once but how do I know you're not tricking me?" "because I have been the one looking after you and your in my chambers as I was the only one here who could save your life and when I saw your wounds I was Really Scared you wouldn't make it" and I was surprised on the inside as she began to cry I instinctively reached out and held her close and said soothing words but then after I realized I had only one arm and leg and I said "Lark What happened to my right arm?" she then donned a sad expression and said "Blade im sorry but your arm was too damaged to be saved and in order to save your life it had to be amputated" And I said in reply" I Understand and thank you" "for what?" "For everything you've done for me so far and I will say you were right a part of me still cares for you" "really you Still care for me? But the truth is blade I love you and had you died I would have been lost" I looked into her eyes and saw this was true and I smiled and said "Lark Cyclonis I Love you as well" She smiled a happy and pure smile and kissed me.

It was over the next 6 months our relationship grew strong and was unbreakable. Eventually Aerrow found me and told me to go with him I refused on the account I had some unfinished business with my ex-tactician I had to settle but he apologized for his behaviour and I for mine and he escaped.

It was a week after that Arianna stumbled in looking for Cyclonis and when she saw me drew the sword which was mine and said "so your still alive I guess I will have to finish the job" and before she could attack lark steeped in the room and block the attack that was meant for me with her staff and she said "Sister leave my love alone and leave now!"She said in a voice that bartered no argument and Arianna left. It was then she said" blade I have a surprise for you and something to ask" I said "what is it?" she then holds up two Mechanical limbs that were beautifully crafted and engraved and she put them on my stumps where my arm was gone below the elbow and knee and told me to walk it was when I did I fell and she caught me and kissed me. She then said "You will have to get used to having those new limbs and blade know you said you wouldn't be a talon again?" "Yes" I say "blade I know im may as well be rushing but would you marry into my family and become my husband" and I cried tears of joy and said "yes lark I will" she then gave me a amulet and ring that I would have to wear symbolizing I was now a member of the cyclonian royal family now. And she also told me that she had contacted the council and was negotiating a peace treaty to end the war. It was at this point I remembered my friends and I missed them but I had a new duty as a husband to a queen and king of a people. It was the next week I found out I was to be a father and I knew I had found my place in the world and I was never happier until 2 years later.


End file.
